


Watching the Detectives

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, FBI Sam and Dean, M/M, POV Third Person, Public Display of Affection, Sexy Dean Winchester, Sexy Sam Winchester, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: "The problem with putting two and two together is that sometimes you get four, and sometimes you get twenty-two "*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, sa - Relationship
Series: Working Class Hero [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/372383
Kudos: 70





	Watching the Detectives

She was still so scared. All that noise, all that distruction. She didn't want to think about it and he just kept questioning her, like she would know what was going on. 

"I only work here", she told him. "I didn't go downstairs. I didn't see anything." And he was so aggressive with his boxy suit and his buzz cut. And all these policemen looking at her. They don't believe me, she thought. 

"You must have seen something", he said.

"Who was down there??"  


"These things don't just happen"  


"Stop yelling at me!" She wanted to cry but at least that made them go away. 

She heard buzz cut say, "Sure, maybe she'll talk to you." And then he laughed. 

She loooked up at the man walking toward her. He was taller than anyone she knew; he had a sweet smile and beautiful hair, not too long but more than enough to hold on to. Wow, where did that come from? Then he smiled at her like he already knew her. 

He turned to answer a question from one of the policemen and she took advantage of those few moments to check herself in her phone camera. As he turned to face her, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to her as he sat down across from her. Then he looked her in the eye and she was done. His eyes were hypnotizing , almost like they were changing color whenever he moved; they were brown and then green with blue and grey. She was mesmerized. She would tell him anything. She would confess if that was what he wanted.. 

" I'm agent Hammett, FBI. I just want to know what you saw or heard."  
She looked at him and pressed her lips together. He seemd nice and she wanted to trust him. But he would probably think she was crazy or lying, just like the rest of them.  
He took her hand. "Whatever you want to tell me I'll believe you."  
Her breath came out in a sigh. 

When she finished her story, he didn't laugh or scowl. He listened. There was a slight commotion at the door as someone new came in. Agent Hammett looked over, and called to the man "Hey, Chandler !" and to everyone else, he announced, "That's my partner." 

She looked over and saw Agent Chandler. He was gorgeous .. Wide shoulders, nicely fitted suit. Were they hiring models now at the FBI? Agent Hammett excused himself and walked over to meet his partner. She grabbed the small mirror from her bag, ran her fingers through her hair, and popped in a mint. She was suddenly looking forward to the rest of this interview. 

She looked toward the door and watched the FBI agents. The taller one places a hand on his partner's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. His partner's smile didn't look like they were talking business. Agent Chandler laughed like he was at a party and they were the only two in the room. Agent Hammett ruffled his partner's hair and pointed his chin toward where she sat. Agent Chandler placed a hand at the small of his partner's back and guided him into the room. 

It looked natural and intimate. They were a couple , she mused, maybe. It might be fun to find out..They were still nice to look at and they would believe her. Maybe, there was something to look forward to about this interview;

**Author's Note:**

> *Dashiell Hammett,. " The Thin Man"


End file.
